The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of rosemary grown as an ornamental for use in the landscape. The new cultivar from the family Lamiaceae is known botanically as Rosmaririus officinalis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘GOLD DUST’.
‘GOLD DUST’ was discovered, by the inventor, in 2004 as a naturally occurring branch sport of Rosmarinus officinalis ‘Rex’ (unpatented). The inventor selected ‘GOLD DUST’ in Chilliwack, British Columbia, based on the criterion of unique leaf variegation. ‘GOLD DUST’ was discovered in a commercially grown crop of ‘Rex’. The parent is an individual Rosmarinus officinalis ‘Rex’. The new Rosmarinus cultivar named ‘GOLD DUST’ is distinguishable from the parent by thick variegated leaves.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is Rosmarinus ‘Golden Rain’ (unpatented). The comparison plant exhibits lime green foliage with narrow green banding that fades during summer months. ‘Golden Rain’ is slow to root and exhibits low vigor. ‘GOLD DUST’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by robust growth, strong stems, and bold year-round variegated foliage.
‘GOLD DUST’ exhibits dense upright habit, robust growth, deep-blue flowers, and thick variegated leaves with dark-green centers and broad gold margins. Dimensions are 38 cm. in height and 28 cm. in width in the first year. Dimensions at maturity are 102 cm. in height and 90 cm. in width. ‘GOLD DUST’ is hardy to USDA Zone 7. ‘GOLD DUST’ has not been observed to be more or less susceptible to the pests and diseases which are known to affect Rosmarinus plants in cultivation. Cultural needs include full sun, well-draining soil and minimal to moderate water.
First asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor in 2004 and took place in Chiliwack, British Columbia. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative stem cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘GOLD DUST’ has been determined fixed, stable, and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.